


The voice in my head

by Geci10



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: If anyone want to use this idea go ahead, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci10/pseuds/Geci10
Summary: Izuku gets himself a little friend after meeting his idol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The voice in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Go the the end note for a explanation.

After his experience whit the sludge villain and his dreams being crush by his idol something change.  
If the new administration for sword wasn't strange enough the voice in the back of his head telling him to kill people for coince and farm potatoes was the the cheary on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a idee I have been thinking about after watching technoblade play minecraft story mode and how he bullied every single character. You can make izublade(pls don't call him that I am just stupid =] ) the best villain or symbol of justice the choice is yours.  
> So anyone who's interested in writing a fanfic  
> about it,go ahead.


End file.
